Project EXILE
PROJECT EXILE Project EXILE is the name of secret, demonic defense program attempting to deal with the ever-present, always eminent threat of those demonic entities attempting to gain entrance to and wreak havoc on the material plane. Due to the extra-planar nature of demonic entities the war against this threat has been greatly in vain as most entities which are slain on the material plane reform in the nether and re-enter some time later. In order to counteract this occurrence Project Exile focuses on the capture and final imprisonment of demonic entities to an isolated dimension where they are incapable of returning to the nether or the material plane. Once imprisoned, demonic entities are artificially tethered (by secret means) to the dimension, thus are incapable of escaping even through attempts to destroy themselves. Project EXILE works in tandem with the Archive subsection The Registry used to identify many demonic entities which are then summoned in highly secure, specialized chambers, and sequentially interrogated in order to gain information on additional demonic entities and general activities before being subject to final imprisonment in the dimension known only as EXILE the details of-which remain unavailable to all but those actively working on the project. Other sources of imprisonment occur from the capture of entities already present on the material plane and from the ‘redirection' of demonic portals and gates. Access to EXILE is highly restricted and numerous fail-safes exist to ensure only demonic entities are sent through with no (known) possibility of return. Those who happen to gain knowledge of Project EXILE and seek to join its cause are willfully accepted (granted all preliminary tests are passed) and – if required – trained in order to capture and transport demons. Many items and resources have been acquired in support of EXILE including – but not limited to — armor, weapons, and specialized transport/general service facilities for use by EXILE agents or those affiliated with the project. The most common item found in the possession of agents is the Demon Core; a special type of summoning core capable of multiple demonic entities in a static state. The capacity of each core differs depending on size and crystal quality (liquid memory crystal cores often have the highest capacity with increased cost); the number of demonic entities which can be stored within a core is inversely proportional to the power of those entities – thus, a core may only be capable of holding a single very powerful demon or hundreds of lesser demons. The Demon Core itself is not capable of capturing any entities which have the will to resist, thus, users must first subdue and/or trap their targets before the core will consume them. Cores can be made to be automatic, pulling in demonic entities on its' own once their will is weak enough, or manually by-which the user must activate the core in some fashion. Demon Cores can be integrated into various weapons and items and are incredibly resistant to most forms of physical damage. If, however, a core is broken by some means all demonic entities stored within will be returned to their native plane save for those with extreme power who may have a chance of rematerializing. Demon Cores typically have a one-way mode of conversion and have no means of being opened except when stored entities are being purged into EXILE; once purged a core resets and may be used continuously without function degradation save for the presence of physical damage. The range, time-required, and resistance threshold of a Demon Core all depend on core quality though can generally be aided by direct user interaction and/or amplifying components such a Power Focus (used for lowering will-resistance threshold and allowing for the capture of larger entities), Vortex Core (used to increase the effective range of a Demon core and allow for a wide area-of-effect), and Pengilum (used to hasten the rate at which demonic entities are siphoned into and contained within a core), etc. Each of the example items can be used individually or collectively with other components; the number of modifying components capable of being used generally depends on the size of the core with smaller cores only able to use (3-4). A common occurrence is the integration of an automatic Demon Core with a bladed weapon such as a sword which can then be used against demonic entities freely. Cores will indicate they are full in various ways such as gradually turning black, flashing a specific color, or giving an audible alert. Users should take care to monitor core capacity regularly and make preparations to purge the core when nearing max capacity. Normally Demon Cores are to be brought to a specific EXILE agent who will then purge the core (and often reward the owner appropriately) then receive their core in its' empty state, however, Several highly secretive locations do exist where agents can manually purge a core and receive compensation. These stations are collectively known as the Gates of Exile and can only be activated by EXILE agents and only for purging Demon Cores. Each station is identical, constructed as a small (2’x 2" x 4') pedestal of hardened stone supporting the primary ‘Gate' mechanism; as the potential ‘may exist for an individual to, intentionally or accidentally damage and/or compromise these mechanisms their location is and will remain on a need-to-know basis. If, however, an individual-by some chance – manages to come across and attempts to interface with a Gate of Exile without proper authorization the device will initiate an automated alert warning the individual that they do not have the appropriate authorization and that further attempts will result in active deterrence, additionally, an alert will be sent to EXILE agents who are capabie of remotely monitoring and interfacing with each Gate unit. If attempts to interface with the device the user's Aural Fingerprint will be copied (if available), and an immediate area translocation performed – in the event this translocation is resisted or negated and attempts to access the device continue an UHP-ASG will be powered and several defensive Automated Arcane Constructs activated from a local Summoning Index. In the event script-hacking is detected at any time the device will immediately go into defensive mode and – if necessary - the device will be relocated via a LR-TL relay, if attempts to relocate the device are blocked for (3) consecutive attempts the device will immediately self-destruct and deal considerably lethal damage to surrounding entities. Attempts to summon demonic entities imprisoned in EXILE will—unless capable of overpowering the dimension's extremely potent fortifying characteristics — fail, these attempts can be detected and if possible traced back to the user. EXILE agents are trained to remain vigilant at all times and be prepared to deal with emergent tasking as it becomes available. - Other items created in-support of Project EXILE are the Fel Seeker, a tracking device capable of detecting minute traces of Fel energy over extreme distances which can be used alone or integrated into arcane constructs, the RECKONING-Class script-based spellgun designed specifically for subduing various types of demonic entities with high efficiency, and the SLAYER-class Arconem armor designed specifically to protect against Fel energies, entities, and their influence. Other items exist and are being added to the arsenal of EXILE agents regularly. These items are NOT agent-specific; any individual may purchase these items if needed though for a higher cost (note: none of these items are affiliated with the EXILE project or its' agents). Many items including weapons, armor, equipment, and ammunition can be bought with the demonic souls contained in a Demon Core or other item demon-imprisoning item. The power of each entity stored inside a core is measured as it is transferred into EXILE which then correlates to a specific value. Once all entities have been transferred this power is totaled and the user given compensation in the form of currency, credits, and/or items. Attempts will always be made to identify and create profiles for all individuals who contribute to the capture of demonic entities and measures will be taken to ensure high-contributing individuals do not go unnoticed; these individuals may be contacted by an EXILE agent to extend an invitation.